


i held the world in my hands

by sevenct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Single Parents, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenct/pseuds/sevenct
Summary: soonyoung met jihoon, a single father of a little girl, 3 years ago, at the park, during spring.





	1. daddy says you're pretty

**Author's Note:**

> reposted bc ao3 won't cooperate with me huhu

soonyoung knew that what he was going to do will make a big change not only in his, but in jihoon and his daughter's lives. soonyoung knew that he was ready to do this, ever since he met jihoon.

 

it was 2 years ago, when soonyoung met jihoon. he was casually strolling around the park, a camera hanging from his neck, and a goofy smile plastered on his face. it was that time of the year when flowers started to bloom. it was quite chilly outside, but soonyoung took this chance to take pictures around the area.

 

amongst the yellow daffodils blooming around the park, a jet black color stood out the most. soonyoung blinked twice, only to realize that it was a person's hair. it was a boy, a beautiful boy, soonyoung thought. his skin was pale, a contrast to his dark hair. had cat-like eyes, a pointy noise, and soonyoung almost hit himself as he stared at the boy's lips. it was soft, and soonyoung was enamored.

 

but what really caught his attention, was the little girl sitting beside him. she was maybe at least 3 years old or younger. she was showing him a bunch of yellow daffodils that maybe she picked out, and his smile was the fondest thing soonyoung has ever seen.

 

maybe it was his daughter, the thought made soonyoung's heart clench.

 

he snapped out of his trance when the said little girl approached him, holding a pretty daffodil, smiling at him as she says, "hi mister! i hope you like this daffodil!" it was quite unclear, because she was quite young, but soonyoung understood and kneeled in front of the girl, accepting the flower, "thank you, it's as pretty as you."

 

the next thing soonyoung heard was the girl's giggle, and he can't help but smile. "thank you. my daddy says that you're pretty, too."

 

"your daddy? where is he?"

 

"right there." she pointed at the person with jet-black hair, looking at him with flushed cheeks. soonyoung approached him, bringing the girl with him.

 

"is that true?" soonyoung asked, raising an eyebrow, with an amused smile on his lips.

 

"maybe," the man answered softly, looking away.

 

"i'm soonyoung." he said, offering a hand.

 

"i'm jihoon." shaking soonyoung's hand. the little girl grinned at the exchange. "and i'm jooeun!" both men chuckled.

 

*

 

it's been almost 6 months after their meeting, soonyoung and jihoon were obviously in love with each other so much.

 

soonyoung learned about jihoon and jooeun's story. jihoon was a single father of a 3 year old little girl. everything that happened was an accident, but jihoon decided to keep the little girl. he never once regretted it, because jooeun brought so much joy in his life. being a single father, jihoon knew that no one would accept him, especially his daughter. but soonyoung was different.

 

soonyoung treated them like treasure. not once did soonyoung complain about him having a daughter. they would always bring her during their dates, their hang outs with each other's group of friends, and soonyoung would always take care of him and jooeun. he treated jooeun like his own.

 

jihoon met soonyoung's family. the thought of him having a daughter led him to overthink, what if soonyoung's family didn't like him? what if they don't accept him because of his story?

 

but everything jihoon thought was wrong. he was loved so much by the other's family. soonyoung's family loved jooeun, too. she would always make them smile, and the family adored her very much. jihoon was happy that finally, someone accepeted and loved them.

 

when soonyoung met jihoon's parents, he was hugged so tightly by the smaller's mother. she was so thankful that someone like him came into their lives. he was the only one aside from jihoon's friends and family, that loved jooeun as much as jihoon loves her.

 

soonyoung knew that he would marry jihoon someday, and that he would be the one to complete their family.

 

*

 

it's been two years, and their relationship's still strong as ever. he lived with them now, it was their decision. jooeun didn't disagree, instead, she was the one who suggested the idea. soonyoung was glad to comply. this morning was not new to them, and it was pretty much their everyday routine.

 

soonyoung carried his and jooeun's plates to the dining table, with the little girl in tow. her eyes lit up to the sight of chocolate chip waffles and syrup. jihoon was out today, and who was soonyoung to say no in watching his daughter.

 

he helped jooeun sit on the chair, and then sat on his. he cleared his throat, watching jooeun eat her first bite.

 

"jooeun? there's something i want to ask you."

 

the little girl raised her head up, still munching on her food. soonyoung continued, "is it okay if i marry your daddy?"

 

soonyoung held his breath as he saw the smile on jooeun's lips as she nodded. "then, is it okay if i became your daddy, too?"

 

he saw how jooeun's eyes lit up at his question. she let out a soft giggle, and nodded again. she continued to eat her favorite breakfast, as soonyoung looked at her with a big smile on his face.

 

*

 

soonyoung sat in his car, which was parked outside jihoon's studio building. jooeun was with mingyu and wonwoo today, so that soonyoung and jihoon will have some alone time.    
  
there was still at least 20 minutes before jihoon got out. soonyoung took this opportunity to call jihoon's parents. he took his phone and dialed jihoon's father. after the third ring, somebody answered.   
  
"hello?"   
  
"hello uncle, it's soonyoung."    
  
soonyoung could feel the man's smile. "oh, it's you. is there anything wrong?" soonyoung bit his lip. "uh, there's something i want to ask you." the man just hummed in response.    
  
"is it okay if i marry jihoon?"    
  
"of course. i give you my blessing. his mom's right beside me, and she says yes, too." soonyoung grinned, "thank you so much!"   
  
"no, thank you. for making our son and his daughter happy. thank you for being in their lives."   
  
once the call ended, soonyoung got out of his car and headed inside the building. the receptionist just gave him a smile, and he went inside the elevator. when he reached jihoon's floor, he proceeded to walk to the man's studio. he knocked softly, earning a quiet 'come in' in response. he opened the door, and saw the love of his life, back facing the door.   
  
"oh, someone's busy." soonyoung chuckled. jihoon immediately turned to see the familiar voice that he loves. a small smile playing on jihoon's lips as he stood up and rushed over to soonyoung.    
  
soonyoung immediately caged the younger into a hug, and kissed his forehead. "hey, baby." jihoon blushed at the name. he buried his face into soonyoung's chest, wrapping his arms around soonyoung's torso.

soonyoung chuckled, “you hungry?” jihoon just nodded. “let’s go and grab lunch.”

  
  
  


*

  
  


it was the  _ day.  _ and soonyoung was beyond ready. yet, he won’t deny that he’s nervous as  _ hell. _ all of those what ifs are bouncing around in his mind, and he can’t help it. all he wants is for everything to be successful, because jihoon and jooeun deserve the best. 

 

soonyoung’s family just arrived in seoul yesterday, and jihoon has  _ no _ idea. everything’s going to be a surprise. soonyoung is now in his car, waiting for jihoon to come outside. 

 

the plan is, they’re just going to have a date today, which is true, but it’s going to be at some kind of resort that a friend of soonyoung owns. all of their friends and families are going to be there and soonyoung can’t wait. 

 

jihoon got inside, and soonyoung started the car. the whole drive took about 30 minutes, and it was full of them just jamming to the music in the car, while laughing and looking at each other with loving eyes. 

 

once they arrived, they were greeted by a beautiful scenery. the place was full of flowers, and soonyoung remembered how he met jihoon. jihoon stood out among the rest of the flowers, just like now. 

 

soonyoung guided jihoon to a garden, and they stood in the middle, surrounded by grass and flowers. soonyoung held jihoon’s hands and caged them with his, as soon as soft music started to play. jihoon looked at him with a surprised look in his face, and soonyoung can’t help but chuckle. 

 

one by one, all of their friends and family showed up from where they were hiding, and jihoon was  _ shocked _ . he even saw his little jooeun, held by their friend, jisoo. jihoon looked back at soonyoung, only to be faced with his blinding smile. jihoon can’t help but reciprocate that smile. he always adored soonyoung’s smile. it was his favorite.

 

soonyoung pressed his forehead against jihoon, once the song ended. he cleared his throat.

 

“remember the time that i met you and jooeun at the park? you were both surrounded by flowers. but both of you stood out the most. i’ve never seen any man as beautiful as you, jihoonie. and i can’t help but think how lucky i am to have you and jooeun in my life.” 

 

“at first, i thought, maybe i don’t have a chance with someone like you ever since i heard the word ‘daddy’ slip out of jooeun’s mouth. but when she told me that you said  _ i’m _ pretty,” jihoon’s ears turned red as he hits soonyoung’s chest. soonyoung just chuckled before continuing, “i took that opportunity to get to know you.”

 

“it’s been two years, yet i never get tired of waking up to you everyday, making breakfast for you and jooeun, spending my time with the both of you. you completed me, and i’m so thankful that it was the both of you, because i wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

soonyoung kneeled, and jihoon was  _ crying.  _ “before everything else,” he said and turned to where jooeun was standing, gesturing for her to come to him, “jooeun means just as much, as how jihoon means to me. and i want to know if it’s okay for her if i became her dad.” he fished his pocket, and lifted a small ring which was shaped like a crown, with a little diamond stud in the middle. “i got this ring especially for her, because she’s an important part of jihoon’s life, and in mine, too.” he cupped jooeun’s cheek and smiled, “princess, is it okay if i became your daddy?”

 

with a slight nod and a giggle, soonyoung’s smile grew wider. he slipped the ring on jooeun’s little ring finger, and told her to go back to her uncle jisoo. he lifted his head and saw jihoon crying his eyes out. “now, it’s your turn.” everyone laughed. “i invited everyone here to witness my proposal not only to you, but to your daughter, who will become my daughter, too. i can’t explain how happy i am right now because you’re here with me. and i want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. lee jihoon, the love of my life, my bestfriend, my boyfriend, my world,  _ my jihoonie _ .” soonyoung took out a beautiful silver band, with a few diamonds encrusted to it. it was simple, something jihoon would love. “will you marry me?” 

 

everyone was quiet, waiting for jihoon’s reply. no one dared to let out a noise. soonyoung almost cried when jihoon said a soft, “yes,” before pulling him up and hugged him to  _ death _ . jihoon was crying, against his chest, because of happiness, and soonyoung was about to cry as well. the people around them erupted into loud cheers and soonoyung slipped the ring onto jihoon’s little finger, before kissing the back of his hand.

 

“i love you so so  _ so _ much.” soonyoung said, cupping jihoon’s tear stained cheeks. jihoon tiptoed and planted a soft kiss against soonyoung’s lips. “i love you, i love you,  _ i love you. _ ”


	2. i love you so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hey there, baby girl.” jihoon softly said, his voice laced with fondness. jooeun giggled. “daddy!” 
> 
> “hey, princess.” soonyoung called. jooeun kissed his cheek, as she hugged his neck. 
> 
> “daddy.” she said, pointing at jihoon. then at soonyoung, “papa.” 
> 
> soonyoung felt his smile go wider as he kissed jooeun’s forehead. “i love you.” and faced jihoon. “and i love you.”
> 
> “i love you, too. so much.”

jihoon was nervous. hell, it was an understatement on what he feels right now. it’s their wedding day and jihoon can’t help but shake due to his nervousness and excitement. it was the day he’s going to marry the love of his life, and he can’t wait to see soonyoung, standing on that altar. 

 

“jihoon-ah, it’s time to do your hair.” seungcheol said, jihoon’s best friend and best man on his wedding. “god, i can’t believe you’re getting married today.”

 

“me neither, but i’m glad it’s with him.” jihoon said with a big smile on his lips. he was told to seat at a chair in front of a mirror, with lots of things on the table. he felt something poke his arm, and there he saw his little girl, his daughter, his joy,  _ his world _ . jihoon was happy that he became strong enough to become a father to jooeun. 

 

“hey, sweet pea. what’s wrong?”

 

“nothing, daddy.” she giggled and played with the hem of her dress. jihoon smiled at how beautiful his daughter was, he wouldn’t exchange her for anyone else. 

 

once jihoon was done with his hair, seungkwan came in holding an envelope, handing it over to jihoon. jihoon just raised an eyebrow, and saw a small ‘to: jihoonie’ on the back of the envelope, in soonyoung’s penmanship.

 

there was a paper folded inside. it was a letter, and jihoon can’t help but smile. he started reading the letter outloud.

 

‘ _ dear, jihoonie. _

 

_ i’ve always loved that nickname you know? it’s something that only i do, and i think it’s special. i don’t expect a letter from you, because i know that you were shocked when you received this. i’m just so happy that i’m going to be married to the person i’ve wished for. i wished for you, well, not exactly you, but i wished for a person that will love me for who i am and will accept all my flaws. loving you means loving jooeun, too. you’re both like a package, a combo, and i got to have the both of you. i knew that it was hard for you too open your heart for someone else, considering that you have daughter at a young age, but i don’t care if you have a daughter or not. because it’s a part of you, and i love everything about you. promises are meant to be broken, so no promises, but i’ll always give my best to be a good husband to you and a father to jooeun. because the both of you deserve the best, and everything good in this world. i vow to love you with everything i can. i’ll never get tired of showing my love for you and jooeun. you both mean so much to me. when i’m with you, it feels like i held the world in my hands. because you and jooeun are my world. _

 

_ love, soonyoung.’ _

 

jihoon was,  _ again _ , crying. how could he not? soonyoung freaking sent him a letter, on the day of their wedding, expressing how much jihoon and his daughter means to him. 

 

“god, i think i’m going to bawl when he says his vows later.” 

  
  


*

  
  


soonyoung stood in front of the altar, surrounded by his friends. he looks like he’s going to pee because of nervousness. “dude, are you okay?” his best man, wonwoo, said, laughing at him. soonyoung shot him a glare. “shut up. i’m just nervous” 

 

“don’t worry, i felt the same when it was our wedding.” jun said, patting his back gently. “i feel like you’re gonna cry when jihoon walks down that aisle.”

 

soonyoung feels the same. 

 

he breathed in and out, trying to calm himself from the jitters. everyone was ushered to their places, as soon as soft music started to play, telling them that the other groom was here. soonyoung was still nervous.

 

one by one, people started to enter. soonyoung smiled when he saw the flower girl, little jooeun, walking down the aisle, with a cute little smile on her face. then it was jihoon’s turn. 

 

soonyoung’s breath hitched. jihoon was beautiful- no, he was  _ ethereal _ . the way his black suit complemented his pale skin color. the way his hair was gelled up and to the side, showing his forehead that soonyoung loved to kiss. the way he looks at soonyoung with love in his eyes, and soonyoung’s knees went weak. jihoon, his groom, his world, was now walking down the aisle, with his parents on both sides. he just stood there, staring at jihoon like he was the only person in the place. 

 

once they reached the altar, a tear slipped from soonyoung’s eye. jihoon’s father handed jihoon’s hand to him, and said, “we’re so proud of you.” 

 

soonyoung nodded and held jihoon’s hand tighter, intertwining their fingers, before muttering a soft, “hey.” 

 

jihoon smiled. “hey to you, too.” 

 

and they both faced the altar.

  
  


*

 

it was time for the vows, and jihoon felt his eyes watering. 

 

“i’m sure you’ve read my letter?” soonyoung started, jihoon nodded. “i’ve always known that you’re going to be the person i’m going to marry ever since we’ve met. every single day i’ve spent with you, i couldn’t help but fall for you even more. you’re my strength, at the same time, my weakness. you’re my other half, you’re my missing puzzle piece. i vow to always love you and take care of you, with my whole being, for the rest of my life. i vow to be the best husband i can be. i vow to be with you, during the happiest and saddest moments of your life. i vow to be the best person that you can lean on to, and trust.” soonyoung flashed a smile. but he wasn’t done. “jooeun? baby girl?” he called, and jooeun walked to him, a smile on her lips. 

 

jihoon felt tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn’t care. soonyoung was going to fucking vow to his daughter, it was so precious and beautiful and jihoon loves him and jooeun so much.

 

“i proposed to this sweet little girl, too. maybe you won’t understand everything i’ll say right now, but i’ll do my best to make you feel special. i vow not just to be a great father to you, but i also vow to be a person that you can trust, you can share your secrets to, someone you can call your best friend. i vow to take care of you and love you just as much i love your daddy jihoon. i vow to protect you from harm with whatever i can, and i vow to always put a smile on you and your daddy’s face.” soonoyung smiled, and kissed jooeun’s forehead. 

 

soonyoung faced jihoon again and let out a deep breath. “i’m done.” 

 

“really? because my eyes aren’t done letting out tears yet.” jihoon said, and chuckled, even though he was still crying. soonyoung raised his hand and wiped the tears away from jihoon’s cheeks, letting out a soft chuckle.

 

“okay, my turn. i first saw you at the park, there was a camera hanging from your neck, and i thought that damn, you looked like art. when jooeun told you that i said you were pretty, it was true. because you are. not only on the outside, but also on the inside. my favorite thing about you is your smile. because your smile makes me smile, too. it suits you very well, and it made me fall in love with you more. back then when jooeun was still a baby, maybe at least 5 months old. i would go on dates, hang out with friends, i took vacations from being a father, too. because it’s quite exhausting to be a father at 19 years old. i had some boyfriends before you, and they all dumped me just because they knew i had a daughter. the thought of someone leaving you just because it was all a mistake made me shut myself out. it was so heartbreaking, that i thought no one would love me just because i had a daughter because of one mistake. i thought no one would treat my daughter like their own. but that mistake gave joy into my life. and then you came. i actually thought that you would do just the same, but you had a conversation with my daughter first that day, before coming to me. and i saw how you looked at her like she was your own.”

 

jihoon held soonyoung’s hand that was cupping his cheeks. “i love you so much, and i just want to be with you for the rest of my life, not only as my husband, but as the father of my child. you’re the one who completed us, gave us happiness and gave us love. and i vow to love you with all i can. i vow to be the best husband, to be the best partner. i vow to be with you until the end.”

 

after they’ve given their vows, everyone was in tears. everything was so beautiful- the way soonoyung and jihoon expressed their love to each other, not only in words, but in every action. you can see how much they treasure each other just with the look from their eyes, it holds a deep meaning. their relationship was so beautiful. they’re perfect for each other.

 

the officiant smiled at them and started to speak. “the ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. may these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken.”

 

“soonyoung, as you place the ring on jihoon’s finger, please repeat after me.” 

 

soonyoung followed, placing the ring on jihoon’s finger. “with this ring, i marry you and bind my life to yours.”

 

“it is a symbol of my eternal love.”

 

“my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.”

 

“jihoon, as you place the ring on soonyoung’s finger, please repeat after me.” 

 

jihoon does the same, carefully placing the ring on soonyoung’s finger as he says, “with this ring, i marry you and bind my life to yours.”

 

“it is a symbol of my eternal love.”

 

“my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.”

 

“they have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. they have formalized the bond between them with spoken vows and with the giving and receiving of rings. therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and  _ husband _ .”

 

“you may now kiss one another.” soonyoung cupped jihoon’s cheeks, staring at his now husband with loving eyes, as they both whispered ‘ _ i love you’ _ to each other, and jihoon feels soonyoung’s lips against his. 

  
  


*

  
  


wonwoo held the mic on his left hand, as he chuckled at a pouting soonyoung. “hey, everybody, how’s it going? i hope all of you are having fun.” he started, and soonyoung kept whining ‘ _ wonwoo, don’t _ .’

 

“my name’s wonwoo, and i’m soonyoung’s best friend and best man. please don’t mind the overgrown child right beside jihoon there.” and everyone laughed, except for soonyoung who pouted more. 

 

“all of you know that soonyoung is caring, loving, he’s been a great dad to jooeun, and he’s quite mature now, but  _ hell _ , he’s none of those things years ago. to be honest, soonyoung has completely no idea on how to take care of a child. that’s why when we were still in highschool, he would always say that he’d have a child when he reaches 30 or something. but look, he’s only in his 20s but he’s now a husband  _ and _ a father. who would’ve thought that the popular dancer back then with a brain of a 5 year old,” soonyoung shouted ‘hey!’ but wonwoo just ignored him. “would be tied to someone so mature and serious.”

 

“soonyoung has that type of personality- outgoing, loud, it’s like he drank coffee every single day, and soonyoung  _ hates _ coffee. he’s the type of person you want to be friend with, not only because of his looks, but because of his personality. he’s the type of person you would want to bring to a party or even to the club. i’ve experienced every side of soonyoung for more than two decades,  _ and jihoon _ , you’ve got a keeper. soonyoung may be so loud that you just want to cover his mouth with duct tape, but he always knows when to be serious. he’s always there to be a shoulder to cry on. he’d be willing to wipe your tears, your sweat, clean your wounds, or even take care of you when you’re drunk. soonyoung has a beautiful heart, that’s been crushed by so many people. before jihoon, soonyoung had his fair share of heart breaks. people would only use him just because he was popular, or maybe because he’s hot, and i won’t deny that. but then you came. i’ve never seen soonyoung so sure about his life when he came to me that day. he kept on jumping on my bed and i swear it almost broke, saying that he’ll marry jihoon someday. he even told me that you had a daughter, i thought he was just kidding,  _ no offence _ , but all i can see is fondness in his eyes,  _ i almost cried. _ ”

 

“shut up, you legit cried that day!” soonyoung shouted from where he was sitting, wiping his own tears. 

 

“okay,  _ i did cry that day. _ i was just so happy to finally see my best friend happy with someone who was happy to be with him, because of who he is. i’m so proud of soonyoung right now, he’s grown so much over the years. everytime i talk to him, may it be on the phone or when we hang out, he always talks about how much he loves jihoon and jooeun that i swear, i’ve got it memorized by now. he loves the both of them as his world, his treasure, his  _ everything _ . i wish you both a happy life, because the both of you deserve it.” 

 

soonyoung launched himself to his best friend as soon as wonwoo ended his speech. “i hate you, you made me cry.” soonyoung said, but there’s a big smile on his face. “i love you, too, buddy.” wonwoo said and patted his back with a chuckle.

  
  


“now that wonwoo’s done, it’s my turn now.” seungcheol said as he held the mic wonwoo was using. “hey, ji. you ready?” he playfully asked, jihoon just shot him a glare.

 

“i’m seungcheol, and i’m jihoon’s best friend and best man. i’ve been jihoon’s best friend ever since third grade, we entered the same high school and university together, and i’ve seen pretty much everything that happened to jihoon in those years.” 

 

“jihoon looks serious on the outside, has this intimidating aura that scares almost everyone near him. but deep inside, jihoon has feelings, too. he laughs, he cries, he gets scared. the first time jihoon cried in front of me when we were in first year high school. and the reason was about  _ boys. _ after that experience, jihoon  _ swore _ that he’ll never love another boy again. but of course, jihoon’s still a person. he makes mistakes, just like any of us. college came quick for us, i was a business major back then and jihoon was a music major. he’s famous for his great compositions and songs, especially at a young age. he’s always at the top of his class, and jihoon always made his parents proud. then came jihoon’s greatest downfall. a senior from our school invited me to a party. and of course, as the good best friend that i am, i invited jihoon to come with me so that he could at least socialize with other people. but i immediately regretted it when jihoon was nowhere to be found that night. i tried to text him, call him, i even asked our friends and his classmates, but they had no idea where he was. then i saw him, curled up inside a room, crying his eyes out and i swear to god, it broke my heart. that was the second time i saw jihoon cry, and it was because of the same reason. it was my fault why he ended up like that, that night. we got back to our dorm and he immediately wrapped himself beside me once i laid him on his bed. that was the first time i saw him so weak and vulnerable, i couldn’t help but cry.”

 

jihoon was now crying beside soonyoung, who hugged him and kissed his hair, trying to calm him down.

 

“i kept on saying sorry to him because if i didn’t invite him to that stupid party, he wouldn’t be crying so much. he just shook his head and said that i shouldn’t have to be sorry because it was already done, and we both didn’t want it to happen. that’s how jooeun came into the picture. at the age of 19, jihoon didn’t think twice, he wanted to keep the little girl, because it was still a gift even though she was a mistake. jihoon didn’t treat her like a mistake. because she became his treasure, his happiness, and jihoon was so sure of being a father of that kid even at a young age. jihoon closed his heart, he never let anyone in, because that night damaged him so much. when jihoon came to me, with a smile that i’ve never seen in so long, i knew he was in love. it scared me, so much. all i can do was trust jihoon, and be there for him if something bad happens. but none of those bad things happened, and it was because of soonyoung. jihoon always told me how much he felt so loved, and would sleep with a smile on his face.”

 

seungcheol breathed in and let out a small smile as he faced the married couple. “soonyoung, thank you so much. you made jihoon so happy and loved, you even loved his daughter like your own. jihoon’s so sure about you, you’re the sunshine in his dark world. i always wish you both the best. take care of each other, and continue to love each other just like now.” 

 

“i’ve never expressed my feelings that much, but cheol, i love you and thank you for everything.” jihoon said, a smile on his lips, as his tears keep on trailing down his cheeks. seungcheol saluted and chuckled.

 

“thank you gentlemen, for those beautiful speeches. it just shows how strong their love is, blooming into something beautiful and is really for a lifetime. we would now like to have our couple on the dance floor, for their first slow dance as husbands.” seungkwan, the assigned mc for the night, said with fondness in his voice.

 

soonyoung held his hand out and jihoon gladly accepted. as they stood on the dance floor, soonyoung wrapped his arms around jihoon’s wasit as the other wrapped his arms around soonyoung’s neck. smiling at each other as the song starts to play. 

 

(listen to marry me by train for this part) 

 

they both lightly swayed to the song, while looking at each other with love in their eyes. the moment’s very intimate, no one dared to break it. it was a special moment for the both of them, and they couldn’t help but feel their hearts swell. soonyoung felt a little pull on his pants, and saw jooeun looking up at him with a smile. 

 

“little jooeun here wants to dance with you guys, too. if it’s okay?” seungkwan asked, and they both nodded. soonyoung carried jooeun and let her face jihoon.

 

“hey there, baby girl.” jihoon softly said, his voice laced with fondness. jooeun giggled. “daddy!” 

 

“hey, princess.” soonyoung called. jooeun kissed his cheek, as she hugged his neck. 

 

“daddy.” she said, pointing at jihoon. then at soonyoung, “papa.” 

 

soonyoung felt his smile go wider as he kissed jooeun’s forehead. “i love you.” and faced jihoon. “and i love you.”

 

“i love you, too. so much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the eeeend. this story was inspired by cole&sav's (a family vlogger) proposal and wedding video. i legit cried bc of that. 
> 
> [ twt ](twitter.com/singsangjisung_)

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll enjoy this!!!  
> sorry for the typos & errors  
> [ twt ](twitter.com/singsangjisung_)


End file.
